


cherry magic

by realxeyez



Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | 30-sai Made Doutei da to Mahou Tsukai ni Nareru Rashii (TV), 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (Manga)
Genre: F/F, Falling In Love, Genderbending, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Unrequited Love, cherry magic but wlw!, mix of the manga and live action in parts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:13:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27757465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realxeyez/pseuds/realxeyez
Summary: turning 30 feels like the beginning of the end for kiyoko adachi. from waking up with the ability to read people's thoughts to finding out her popular coworker, yui kurosawa, had a crush on her, it feels like one problem after another.until it doesn't, until that magic feels like a gift and her coworker becomes someone she doesn't know how she could live without.(cherry magic wlw au)
Relationships: Adachi Kiyoshi/Kurosawa Yuichi
Comments: 14
Kudos: 37





	1. chapter one

reaching age 30 feels like the beginning of the end for kiyoko adachi. 

age 30 had always felt like something in the distance she’d never reach, something she could fall back onto time and time again. from telling her mother that she wasn’t 30 yet, so she had plenty of time to find a husband, to promising herself that she’d get her act together before it was too late. 

evidently time had snuck up on her, and the text message consisting of ‘happy 30th, kiyoko.’ stares up at her from her phone. she hasn’t looked at her mother’s text yet, too afraid of what she’d say, but adachi isn’t terribly surprised that it’s tsuge that gives her this first, grim reminder of what's to come. 

_‘argh, it’s unfair that tsuge gets to live this carefree life!’_ she thinks, scratching at her bedhead, _‘perks of having your life together, i guess.’_

not like she particularly holds anything against her best friend, but adachi would be lying if she said she wasn’t jealous of her. getting to stay at home with her cats...she wishes she had a skill to profit off, like tsuge did. 

putting her negativity aside, she texts tsuge back a simple ‘thanks, masahi. good luck at work’, pretends that the last sentence isn’t spiteful on her part and gets ready for work. 

her job is pretty...lackluster, if anything. adachi is pretty middle of the road when it comes to most things, and her job isn’t any different. her position in sales only came about because of the business major her mother pushed her into getting, but she didn’t really feel any particular emotions about it. really, it felt like she was going through life on autopilot. 

shrugging on her cardigan, adachi steps out of her house. nothing feels particularly different now that she’s 30, besides that she’s debating whether or not it’d be pathetic to buy herself a cake after work. she’s probably overthinking this ‘turning 30’ thing, she thinks as she steps up to the food cart situated on the main street near her apartment. 

she’s not the type to cook after all, so buying premade onigiri for lunch is her best option. she goes through the motions of selecting the onigiri she wants (karaage mayo and tuna mayo, as always) and digging in her purse for the right amount of yen when the vendor’s hand nudges hers.

what isn’t part of her routine is when the words _‘double mayo! here it comes!’_ are projecting into her head. adachi is pretty sure she’s just having audible delusions when the vendor comes back with her change, and she once again hears _‘she doesn’t get tired of eating these everyday, huh?’_ even though the vendor hasn’t moved his mouth at all. 

unintelligently, she lets out a surprised “eh?” before immediately taking her words back when she notices the confused look on the vendor’s face. she takes the plastic bag quickly and leaves, trying to figure out if what she just heard was real. 

there’s no way adachi heard that man’s inner voice, right? maybe he’s one of those people who can talk without moving their mouths and wanted to freak her out? it’s a total stretch, but she agrees on that as she stops at a crosswalk.

then either she’s immediately proved wrong, or there’s an entire mob of people who can do that exact same trick and have it out for her. for whatever reason, she can hear the thoughts of the people around her, disgruntled complaints by salarymen late for work, younger workers contemplating whether they should call in sick and annoyed ‘what’s she looking at?’ when adachi glances in their direction. 

if turning 30 didn’t make her feel sick, this does. she scurries to work with only a few mishaps on the way and tries not to think about the cop who thought she was day drinking at 7am. slumping over at her desk, adachi does her best to try and rationalise everything. she’s probably just sick from working so much recently, chances are she just needs some sleep, right?

or she’s going crazy. that’s also an option. 

lost in thought, she doesn’t notice when one of her coworkers sneaks up on her until she feels a nudge against her shoulder. it’s urabe, the guy who sits behind her and makes her do his work for him because he’s just _that_ lazy. not like adachi ever turns him down, but it’s mostly so she doesn’t have to talk to him any longer than she needs to. 

“adachi-san, a little birdy told me it was your birthday!” he sing-songs, and adachi is very close to giving him a black eye, “you should’ve told me! i would’ve gotten you something.”

“thank god i didn’t.” she grumbles to herself, before glancing up at her coworker, “um, thank you anyways. did you need something?” she asks, before realising it’s an opening to push work onto her. while she’s worrying about that, the hand on her chair accidentally brushes her shoulder.

the resulting voice is clearly urabe’s, and it’s very uncomfortable. _‘man, she looks gloomy so early in the morning. she’d look prettier with a smile.’_

well, she’s going to pretend like she didn’t just hear that from her male coworker. it does sound like something he’d say, however, so it detracts from her theory that she’s losing her mind. ignoring her rising panic, urabe gives her shoulder a pat, wishes her a happy birthday and leaves on his merry way. 

however, he glances back at her with an amused smile. “you know what they say about turning 30, after all.”

(adachi absolutely doesn’t know what ‘they’ say, and she doesn’t think she wants to find out.)

it’s easy to ignore urabe’s words, as it’s something adachi does on a daily basis, but she’s distracted for the rest of the day. even when a group of men near her desk start praising their coworkers, kurosawa probably, about some big sale she got, adachi doesn’t even get annoyed. she’s more worried that she’d accidentally make contact with one of them and read their thoughts.

her first issue since turning 30 is about whether or not she can read minds, which doesn’t paint a pleasant picture for the following years. even despite this, the workday goes by quickly and adachi scurries out of the office at the earliest given opportunity. she manages to avoid rush hour, collapsing onto her bed when she gets home. 

“argh!” she groans, throwing her cardigan off to the side. it makes a loud ‘thwomp’ noise as it lands, and adachi quickly realises that her phone was still in her pocket. “shit!” 

slipping off her bead ungracefully, she shimmies over to her discarded cardigan and fumbles with the pockets. phone in hand, she retreats back to the bed. tsuge hadn’t texted her back, probably busy writing or playing with her cat, so the notification bar is painfully empty. 

opening up google, she goes to look at her news feed when she remembers what urabe had said earlier, about turning 30. she’s come across those kinds of things before, like some girls in high school saying that if you turned 18 and hadn’t kissed anyone, you were doomed to die alone.

she’s pretty inclined to believe that one, honestly. 

most of her searches about turning 30 don’t yield any results besides articles about growing grey hairs (she had to check in the mirror after reading that) and other things that come with age, not specifically age 30. until she types in ‘urban legend about turning 30’. 

the phrase ‘30 year old virgin wizard’ stares back at her, and adachi drops her phone on her face with an agitated shout. 

* * *

a week later, and kiyoko adachi has barely come to terms with her new life. turning 30 feels like the least of her problems now, considering she’s confirmed she can read peoples’ minds. it feels like the plot of one of those shitty shoujo manga she likes to read, and she wonders what she ever did to deserve this. 

besides the obvious inconvenience of hearing peoples’ every thought with the slightest of touches, she’s had to completely upheave her everyday schedule. now she pays for her lunch with her phone, comes to work early to avoid the morning rush and refuses to enter an elevator with more than two people in it. it’s an absolute inconvenience, but it’s better than having to hear complaints from office workers who have no clue what the term ‘personal space’ means. 

if she’s being completely honest, there’s a part of her that feels guilty about being able to hear these personal thoughts. it feels wrong and gross and adachi very much wants no part in it, even if that means she has to wake up earlier than she’d like. 

currently, adachi is dazing out as she waits for the next elevator. she had given up a spot for someone else, preferring to wait out for a less crowded compartment since being squashed up against strangers sounded horrible even without this newfound ‘magic’. 

that is, until a voice brings her back from the clouds. it’s one that adachi instantly recognises, and she turns to see fellow coworker and the office’s golden child, yui kurosawa. she looks as perfect as usual, greeting adachi with a polite ‘good morning’ that absolutely reeks of ‘awkwardly greeting an acquaintance because it’d be impolite otherwise but you really don’t want to talk to them’. adachi doesn’t even know why kurosawa is talking to her, since she can’t even recall a single time she’s interacted with the older woman further than awkward pleasantries.

in a very obvious manner, adachi shuffles away from kurosawa, not wanting to catch a glimpse of her thoughts. kurosawa doesn’t pay much mind to it, pressing the ‘up’ button and turning to adachi with a curious look. 

“you’re early today.” she comments, brushing a stray lock of brunette hair behind her ear. kurosawa is one of those people who are effortlessly pretty, and adachi would be lying if she said she wasn’t jealous. how do you wake up so early yet look so put together?

adachi nods in answer, not sure how to talk to kurosawa. however, she doesn’t seem too bothered, continuing the small talk for whatever reason. adachi doesn’t understand, considering kurosawa has zero obligation to talk to her.

“ah, we just missed it.” kurosawa doesn’t sound like she’s particularly annoyed by the fact, instead it seems like a prelude to what she’s about to say next. pointing up, she gives adachi a sly smile. “wanna take the stairs?”

what a terrible idea, but it’s not like she can say that to kurosawa’s face. her little fanclub would probably skin her alive if she did. “uh, but our office is on the tenth floor.” she leaves out that she’d probably be sweating like a pig if she tried to climb those stairs.

“it’s good exercise, though.” kurosawa says with a smile, effectively dropping the topic. the smile is absolutely blinding, and adachi has to look away with a wince. no wonder she was so popular in the office. 

eventually an elevator does arrive, with adachi sucking up her pride knowing that it’ll probably end up full to the brink. she’s done pretty good with avoiding physical contact with people in the last week, but there’s no avoiding this. maybe people just want to be in the same elevator as kurosawa. 

there’s no use dwelling on kurosawa, in the end. someone like her probably lost her virginity years ago, enjoying a life of extreme popularity and not having to fear accidentally reading someone’s thoughts. 

as more people enter the elevator, adachi is pushed back. in an act of horrible luck, the person behind her just so happens to be kurosawa. before she can apologise or even feel embarrassed, kurosawa’s thoughts pop into her head. 

_‘i’m so lucky. i didn’t think we’d run into each other first thing in the morning.’_ kurosawa’s head voice is a soft, sweet sort of voice. it’s one she’s never heard from the woman, and it feels like a breach of privacy just hearing it. _‘i can’t stare too much or i’ll look suspicious.’_

what a surprise, kurosawa liked someone in the office? adachi thought she’d be the type to already have a boyfriend, but having a crush makes her feel a little more human. adachi can’t really relate, since most of her crushes lasted only a few days, but she mentally decides to support kurosawa. 

the voice starts up again, this time a little softer. _‘oh, what a cute bed head again.’_ she sounds awfully tender, and adachi hates to admit that her curiosity overrides her guilt in this situation. 

she’s wondering who the guy kurosawa is crushing on could be when the elevator lurches and the older woman stumbles pretty much directly onto of adachi. it’s like one of those ‘kabedons’ in those cheesy manga, but those usually portray a man pinning a girl to a wall, not a girl pinning another girl. 

kurosawa apologises in that same polite tone from earlier, but her thoughts begin to betray her words. _‘shit! she’s so close! it almost feels wrong that i’m this lucky today.’_ despite all these thoughts, her face is perfectly unchanged and adachi wonders if this is something kurosawa does often enough to practice keeping a straight face. _‘my heart is beating so damn fast!’_

in a trance, adachi confirms to herself that kurosawa’s heart is, in fact, beating very fast. 

kurosawa’s train of thought continues like there's absolutely nothing weird about the current situation, and adachi isn’t quite sure she wants to keep listening, though she doesn’t have much choice. _‘anyways, i wonder if adachi can hear my heartbeat.’_

for whatever reason, that’s the final nail in the coffin for adachi. the elevator can’t stop fast enough, because standing in that inclosed space and having to dwell on this new information sounded absolutely horrible. stumbling out into the 10th floor hallway, she glances up at kurosawa. she looks unbothered, and adachi wonders if this is really just a delusion. 

“well then,” kurosawa starts, giving a sweet smile, “let’s do our best today too.” it’s a very basic motivational sentence, but it feels different to adachi after hearing all of that. she watches kurosawa walk away, reaching up to scratch her head. 

feeling a knot in her hair, she glances down and realises-

“me?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this has been in my head for so long and im really happy to be finally writing it!
> 
> as an lgbt person, cherry magic is a show that means a lot to me right now. just a cute, sweet lgbt drama that gets me through the week. i feel like i couldn't even begin to explain how much i relate to adachi and kurosawa, and seeing not only one bisexual with anxiety, but TWO bisexuals with anxiety being represented makes me very happy. (stan adachi and tsuge!!)
> 
> i've always had a problem with the lack of wlw representation in the media i consume, and it wasn't any different when i started watching jdramas. alot of mlm rep comes from very stereotypical, surface level BL dramas too, but the only wlw focus jdrama i've found is about two stepsisters lol. anyways my point is that while i see myself in both adachi and kurosawa and i love that theres such positive mlm representation these days, theres always a part of me that'll mourn the lack of wlw representation in jdrama as a whole. 
> 
> this fic isn't trying to say that cherry magic would be better with a wlw pairing than a mlm pairing, i just want to explore what a wlw version of a jdrama that means a lot to me would look like. despite the genderbending tag, this is more like a reimagining. which means im just rewriting the entirety of cherry magic at this point <3 enjoy!! lemme know what u think!!


	2. chapter 2

after a long day of thinking, adachi decides that the possibility of her popular coworker liking her is almost 0%. no matter how she tries to reason it, it sounds so completely farfetched and honestly very self-centered to believe that kurosawa would ever be interested in someone like her. 

adachi knows there’s always going to be a divide between her and her peers- she’d long accepted that she was always going to be different- but the distance between her and kurosawa feels like the length of the grand canyon. 

even observing kurosawa earlier, it’s clear that she’s the complete opposite of adachi. tall and pretty, with brown hair that curls at her collarbones and a natural charm that could sweep anyone off their feet. compared to adachi, who’s been short all her life, keeps her hair short and messy, and does her best to avoid all human contact, it’s like kurosawa is everything adachi could never be.

their clothes are complete opposites, too. adachi doesn’t think she’s seen kurosawa wearing something that isn’t frighteningly classy, while she prefers whatever’s most comfortable and doesn’t draw any attention. really, why would an effortlessly attractive woman like kurosawa ever be attracted to a drab loner like adachi?

maybe she’s being a little harsh on herself, but she has pent up energy from worrying all day and the fact that she’s staying late to work on some stupid report urabe pushed onto her doesn’t help. she doesn’t know why she still puts up with his shit, but it’s probably on account of him practically guilt tripping her. 

she’s busy grumbling to herself about falling for urabe’s tricks again, so she doesn’t notice the approaching figure until she feels something softly whack the side of her head. at the contact, she looks up at the politely concerned face of yui kurosawa and feels her heart accidentally skip a beat. “you’re still here?”

“ah, kurosawa…” adachi trails off, not knowing the correct way to address someone you’ve just found out likes you. not to mention after (probably) nudging adachi’s head with something, kurosawa’s knuckles are still grazing her hair. she catches half a thought, something about adachi’s dedication, before she promptly shifts away from the contact. 

noticing adachi’s jumpiness, kurosawa gives an award winning smile and pulls back. at least she knows personal space, adachi supposes. her opinion of kurosawa is back to that neutral stage it was previously, that is until a bottle of canned coffee is thrusted into her face. “here you go!” kurosawa cheers brightly, way too energetic for this time of night, and adachi doesn’t know how to reply. seeing this, kurosawa hurries to explain herself. “oh, i bought some for my juniors; this is an extra.”

adachi sincerely doubts that, and her theory is confirmed when her fingers graze against kurosawa as she accepts the coffee. like before, her inner voice is awfully tender sounding. _‘actually, i bought this just for adachi. i’m sure that this is her favourite brand, too.’_

she clutches the coffee close to her chest, wishing to god that she really is just hearing things. even if she isn’t, she’s probably reading way into kurosawa’s thoughts. she’s probably being friendly- women need to stick together, after all. 

“um, thank you.” adachi nods her head, hoping it’ll effectively end the conversation so she can go back to her work. even though she’s doing the work for him, urabe has the gall to be annoyed when it isn’t finished the next day. it’s probably rude, but she turns back to her laptop and continues filling out the excel sheet.

just when she thinks she’s safe, kurosawa suddenly leans over her desk and glances at her screen. “is this sajima stationery’s data?” she queries, as if she’s having a normal conversation with a coworker and not practically looming over adachi. 

it feels like she’s back in that elevator, but this time it’s only her and kurosawa. “yeah,” she laughs uncomfortably, not knowing how to deal with the situation, “i was told to compile their past transactions.”

kurosawa starts going on about how she’ll need more data if she wants to properly compile everything, but adachi is a little more focused on combing through her own thoughts to properly listen. her lack of attention means that she absentmindedly nods when kurosawa offers her help, resulting in the two of them working through the data far into the night. 

watching the older women work only highlights their differences. there’s always going to be people better at her in things, but kurosawa is on an entirely different level. “ah, you really are amazing.” adachi laments to herself, not meaning for kurosawa to hear her. 

kurosawa glances at her, a smile growing on her lips. “what’s this?” if adachi didn’t know any better, it’s almost like she’s prompting adachi to say more. 

she wasn’t really planning to inflate her coworker’s ego today, but she doesn’t think kurosawa is that type of person. maybe she’s not as humble as she seems, though? “i mean, you’re so good at your work and everyone trusts you.” the words feel awkward in her mouth, unused to complimenting others. 

“you’re suddenly praising me.” kurosawa lets out a soft laugh, though her gaze seems suddenly softer than before. it looks like she wants to continue, but something seems to stop her. “we should focus on work, okay?”

breathing in, adachi resigns herself to the fact that such close contact with kurosawa will definitely result in more mind reading. what she didn’t realise was that kurosawa’s thoughts would be so thoroughly focused on her once again. 

_‘this is bad...i had always thought so, but adachi smells so good._ ’ kurosawa laments, tilting her head to glance at adachi, _‘it smells too fresh to be perfume. shampoo? moisturizer? whatever it is, it’s totally unfair!’_

okay, maybe she can’t do this. who starts smelling their coworker and acting like nothing is happening? at least adachi tries not to read people’s minds, kurosawa is out here sniffing people!

(she pushes down the urge to tell kurosawa that it’s a new brand of shampoo tsuge recommended, one of those all natural products that have been popping up recently. she thinks she’d die if kurosawa ever knew she was using lavender shampoo.)

surprisingly, she manages not to roll away on her chair. it’s taking everything within adachi to not just get up and leave, and she’d be proud of herself if she wasn’t so nervous. how are you supposed to deal with the knowledge that someone might like you romantically?

like she’s not having all these weird thoughts, kurosawa gives adachi another smile and looks down at the paper in her hand. she queries about what dataset they’re currently on and adachi doesn’t think anything of it when she leans in to point, but-

 _‘also, the mole on the nape of her neck is sooo sexy!’_ kurosawa swears, glancing away from the exposed length of adachi’s neck. she had pulled her hair back earlier so it didn’t get into her face, but now she’s regretting it. _‘am i the only one who noticed it?’_

for whatever reason, kurosawa keeps outdoing herself. when adachi thinks kurosawa might be done, she _keeps going_. 

_‘crap, the mole on her neck! the mole! this really, really isn’t fair-’_

“excuse me!” adachi stands up suddenly, feeling flustered and hurriedly striding to the bathroom. yes it’s probably very rude, but isn’t it also rude to fantasize about your coworker’s mole of all things?

leaning up against the sink, she stares at the mirror and brushes any hair away from her neck. just as she feared, a tiny mole situates itself just below her ear. it’s not something you’d even glimpse normally, and adachi herself didn’t even know it existed.

“it’s really there…” adachi sighs, thumbing at her skin. how would kurosawa even notice such a tiny detail, not to mention why she made such a fuss about it. despite her polished appearance, it seems like her coworker is the type to fixate on...less than savoury things. 

when she exits the bathroom, her hair curls around her neck and a hair tie rests on her wrist. it looks like she wasn’t hearing things after all. 

* * *

once again, she’s in an elevator with kurosawa. it’s odd to think that it hasn’t even been 24 hours since adachi found out about kurosawa’s feelings, considering it’s felt like years. she makes sure to keep a polite distance, inwardly apologising to kurosawa about it. it’s gonna take her a while to come to terms with everything she’s learnt today, and any more contact with kurosawa won’t help. 

even if she’s curious about why exactly someone like kurosawa would like someone like her, the guilt is strong enough to deter her from finding out. it’s not like she wants to punish kurosawa for liking her, but it’s not something she can handle right now.

stepping out into the night, adachi is surprised by how cold it’s become. it’s expected of this time of year, but her light cardigan was definitely not enough. as if to run this fact home, she lets out an unexpected sneeze.

kurosawa, who had been walking ahead of her, glances back with a concerned look. “are you alright?”

not wanting to trouble her, adachi nods. “yeah, i’ll be fine.” she looks away, suddenly nervous, “it’s just a little cold.” she doesn’t notice kurosawa digging around in her bag until a scarf is presented to her, one that presumably belongs to the older woman.

“i’ll lend you this.”

adachi laughs uncomfortably. yeah, there’s no way she’s borrowing kurosawa’s scarf after all that. “i can’t- it’s your scarf, so you should be using it. everyone will be in trouble if you fall sick.” more like she doesn’t want everyone getting on her case about it, “someone like me doesn’t…”

even if she wanted to continue, kurosawa steps forward and starts wrapping the scarf around adachi like you would to a lover. she knows it isn’t unusual for females to share physical contact with one another without it being romantic, but this feels anything but. 

kurosawa’s gaze is way too soft to be anything but platonic, not like adachi particularly knows why that is, but it’s her thoughts that tip her off. _‘adachi thinks too lowly of herself. she’s always reading the atmosphere, always taking a step back, even letting others use the elevator before her in the mornings.’_

(adachi really doesn’t want to know if kurosawa’s been watching her in the mornings.)

she continues winding the scarf around adachi, knuckles grazing against her neck. _‘she doesn’t get offended when her senior pushes work onto her, too. she’s too kind for her own good, really.’_ unlike what she’s previously heard from kurosawa, her voice sounds almost sad despite all the praise. _‘all these things about her...i-’_

kurosawa pulls away. (a part of adachi, one that she won’t acknowledge for a long time, mourns the loss of contact.)

“there you go.” she hums, once again like nothing ever happened. it’s like adachi thought back in the elevator this morning, kurosawa must have experience keeping a straight face while her thoughts run wild. in any other situation, she’d be jealous of that skill. “looks great on you.”

if adachi is being honest with herself, she’s starting to feel bad that she judged the other woman so harshly. she didn’t think anyone would be watching her like this, didn’t think anyone would take notice of all the little things she does. it explains why kurosawa was able to catch sight of her mole, if she was the type to notice such small things about adachi. 

_‘ah, it’s a little pathetic to be getting worked up over something like this.’_ adachi thinks to herself, blinking away the tears that had suddenly sprung, _‘it’s hard to believe anyone would think of me like this.’_

it’s true. single, anxious and a virgin at age 30 wasn’t exactly the epitome of attractiveness. not like anyone knew this about her, but it kept her from ever trying to chase after relationships. there was nothing she could bring to the table, and whatever this is with kurosawa isn’t any different. what would someone like her, who could get any guy or girl she wanted, want with a bumbling loser who hadn’t even kissed someone before?

“...adachi?” kurosawa interrupts her train of thought, peering over at her in concern. looks like she had stayed silent for longer than was socially acceptable, effectively worrying her coworker.

nerves setting back in, adachi ducks her head. “ah, sorry. we should go home.”

before she can slowly plod her way to the train station, kurosawa calls out to her. “do you...still have a train back? it’s rather late.”

shit. pulling out her phone, she glances at the time. 30 minutes past midnight, meaning that she’s definitely missed her last train. _‘ugh, spending money on a taxi sounds like too much trouble. maybe i’ll sleep at an internet cafe? masato does that all the time- it should be fine.’_

“you know,” kurosawa starts, carefully selecting her words, “my place isn’t too far from here.”

wow. adachi’s really hoping kurosawa isn’t suggesting what she thinks she’s suggesting, because that’d be toeing a line that shouldn’t be crossed between acquaintances and adachi believes kurosawa wouldn’t cross that line. 

as usual, kurosawa outdoes herself. “if you don’t have anywhere else to go...why don’t you stay over?”

“eh?” adachi has no clue if kurosawa’s being nice in offering to have her over, or if there’s some ulterior motive hidden here. she feels a little guilty even assuming the latter, but the whole ‘fantasy about her mole’ thing has really gotten her on edge. 

laughing, kurosawa steps closer. “stay over at my place. it’s within the taxi’s base fare, plus it’ll be tough if you don’t get enough sleep tonight.” she explains like it’s perfectly reasonable, and adachi is almost inclined to believe her. 

but her common sense rules over her. “i wouldn’t want to bother you-”

“it’s not a bother at all.” kurosawa answers before adachi can even finish her sentence, as if adachi being a bother was a stupid notion and that she was stupid to even think about it. “i’d feel safer if i knew where you were.”

what is she supposed to say to that? is kurosawa aware that she sounds like a worried girlfriend, or is that the vibe she’s trying to give off? just because they’re both girls doesn’t mean they can just have random sleepovers!

while adachi stumbles over trying to find the words to say she really doesn’t want to do this politely, kurosawa just decides to make the choice for her. “let’s do that!” she cheers, passing adachi and letting a hand graze her shoulder-

holy shit. every single thing kurosawa has thought previously doesn’t hold a candle to what she’s currently experiencing right now. flashes of some...fantasy pop up in her mind, and adachi doesn’t know whether to laugh or cry. 

_adachi sipping at a glass of (presumably) tea and giggling like a schoolgirl, adachi with damp hair and a towel around her neck while smiling playfully and...oh god, is that her in silk pyjamas? why the fuck is she running her hands down her body-_

“come on, let’s go.”

kurosawa laughs sweetly, and all adachi can do is mourn the loss of her innocence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wanted to get this one out before tonights episode!! im having a lot of fun writing this, to the point where i ignored the release of irozuku's ep 10 subs (which im immediately going to watch after publishing this as a sort of present)
> 
> thanks for the feedback!! im glad people seem to be liking this! i've been thinking about this since like...episode 4 so it's a relief to be finally writing it. chances are i'll write other stuff for the actual show itself but i hope u enjoy more of this little au!! lemme know what u think!


End file.
